1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sinks and their retention on heat-generating devices such as electronic packages, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly having a retaining device securely retaining a heat sink on a heat-generating device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous modern electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers generate large amounts of heat during operation. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Typically, a retaining device attaches a heat sink on the heat-generating device to remove heat therefrom.
A common kind of retaining device comprises a retention frame and a clip. The retention frame is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and surrounds a heat-generating device such as a CPU that is also mounted on the PCB. The retention frame forms a pair of ears at opposite sides thereof. The clip comprises a central pressing portion pressing a heat sink onto the CPU, and a pair of clamping legs depending from opposite ends of the pressing portion. The legs each define an opening therein, the openings of the legs engagingly receiving the ears of the retention frame. Thus, the heat sink is resiliently attached on the CPU to remove heat therefrom.
With the rapid development of electronics technology, CPUs are now able to process signals at unprecedented high speeds. As a result, CPUs can generate huge amounts of heat. To maintain an acceptably low operating temperature of a high-speed CPU, a heat sink must have great heat dissipation capability. A popular way to achieve this is to simply provide heat sinks that are larger and heavier than previously. However, many conventional retaining devices such as the common one described above are not strong enough to securely retain a bulky, heavy heat sink on the CPU. The heat sink is liable to shift relative to the CPU when the assembly is subjected to vibration or shock during use. This can adversely affect the efficiency of heat removal. The heat sink may even disengage from the CPU altogether.